Un moment d'égarement
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Décembre 195: Treize est prisonnier et Lady Une est convalescente après sa blessure par Tubarov sur la base lunaire...mais Romefeller n'en a pas fini avec le colonel, et cela va ouvrir de nouveaux horizons pour leur relation...


_Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça …j'ai revu tous les épisodes que j'ai où ils sont tous les deux dedans pour éviter de faire un out of character, et j'espère que ça m'a servi à quelque chose…_

**Un moment d'égarement…**

_AC 195, décembre_

Lady Une attendait le médecin qui devait évaluer son état général et permettre sa reprise du travail. Voilà déjà un mois qu'elle avait été blessée dans l'espace, et elle avait vécu sa convalescence dans le château où Treize était enfermé, devenu hors la loi aux yeux de la fondation Romefeller. Il était venu la voir tous les jours, mais le beau masque de son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion particulière…

Pourtant, elle était heureuse d'être auprès de lui, même si elle savait aussi que sa situation était des plus critiques, car Romefeller pouvait décider de l'éliminer à tout moment…

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Son conflit intérieur, calmé pendant sa convalescence, reprenait de plus belle…il avait l'habitude de voir une Lady Une combattante, froide, sans états d'âmes, mais elle avait laissé ressurgir dans l'espace une partie de sa personnalité délicate, diplomate, élégante, aimable tout ce qu'elle se refusait à montrer devant lui. Ses deux parties de personnalité se combattaient l'une l'autre, se faisant souffrir mutuellement sans qu'elle puisse y faire grand'chose.

Qui était-elle alors en réalit ? La Lady Une froide, sans scrupule aucun, résolue à utiliser tous les moyens pour vaincre, ou la Lady Une diplomate, jolie, aimable, féminine ? Seule une paire de lunettes rondes séparait les deux…

On frappa, et le médecin entra lorsqu'elle lui donna son assentiment. Il l'examina et lui dit :

« Vous devrez encore faire un peu attention, mais vous êtes guérie de votre blessure… »

Elle hocha juste la tête, et le médecin sortit, la laissant seule avec ses dossiers…elle ne verrait Treize que plus tard, lorsqu'il la ferait demander, mais elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir été blessée en son nom, même si elle eût volontiers étranglé Tubarov de ses propres mains.

Habillée de son uniforme, elle travaillait encore quand on frappa, un serviteur lui annonça que Treize l'attendait. Elle ne le voyait pas souvent, mais cela lui suffisait…

Elle suivit le serviteur qui l'emmena jusqu'au salon, où l'attendait Treize, assis dans son fauteuil. Il salua son arrivée d'un sourire, mais elle remarqua qu'il était pâle, les yeux plus brillants qu'à l'habitude…était-il malade ?

Il lui indiqua le siège en face de lui et dit :

« Quelles sont les nouvelles du jour ? »

Elle baissa le regard sur le bloc-notes qu'elle tenait et dit :

« White Fang prend de plus en plus d'importance, et un moment viendra où ils agiront au grand jour… »

Elle parla encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il l'interrompe et lui dise :

« Je ne suis pas très poli, j'ai omis de vous demander des nouvelles de votre sant »

Surprise, elle lui répondit néanmoins :

« Je vais bien, votre Excellence… »

Il la regarda attentivement avant de dire :

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'excuser de vous être fait blesser pour moi… »

Il parlait d'un ton doux, presque tendre, et elle sentit son air dur habituel céder. Pour se donner une contenance, elle répondit d'un ton qu'elle espéra normal :

« Je…ce n'est pas grave, Votre Excellence… »

Quand il lui parlait ainsi, elle perdait toute contenance, tout contrôle sur elle-même. Elle demanda alors, désirant changer de conversation :

« Le duc Dermail vous a-t-il fait savoir ce qu'il comptait faire de vous ? »

Treize dit alors :

« Non, mais j'agirai avant lui… »

Il lui sourit et dit :

« Ne vous souciez pas de cela, tout ira bien… »

Elle lui tendit alors son bloc-notes et dit :

« Toutes les informations que j'ai pu avoir concernant la situation dans l'espace sont là, Votre Excellence… »

Il lut le bloc-notes et dit :

« Merci, Lady Une, au moins je ne suis pas totalement coupé du monde grâce à vous… »

Il était absorbé par ce qu'il avait lu, aussi se leva-t-elle et sortit-elle pour le laisser en paix. La soirée s'avançait, elle sentait la cicatrice dans sa poitrine la faire souffrir et elle refusait de lui montrer sa souffrance.

Fatiguée, l'esprit en déroute, elle résolut de se coucher. Se déshabillant dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre, elle s'observa un moment dans son miroir avant d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Elle n'était pas loin de penser que l'espace avait favorisé la venue à la surface de sa personnalité bonne et douce, mais refusait de s'appesantir là-dessus. L'important était qu'elle soit toujours telle qu'il l'avait connue devant lui, et tout irait bien…

S'allongeant dans son lit, elle resta un moment dans un demi-sommeil, songeant qu'elle ne savait pas réellement comment elle était arrivée ici. Elle y était déjà quand elle avait repris consciente, mais ignorait si c'était sur ordre de Treize ou pas. Comment les gens de la fondation Romefeller, qui voulaient la mise à l'écart et même certains l'élimination de Treize, auraient-il accepté qu'elle soit transférée là où il se trouvaient, elle étant connue comme le plus fidèle soutien du colonel ? Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponse…

Elle finit par s'endormir, mais fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui lui secouait l'épaule en disant :

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Venez vite ! »

A demi réveillée, elle regarda celui qui l'éveillait de façon si brutale, puis demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le serviteur lui dit alors :

« C'est Son Excellence, il ne va pas bien du tout… »

Cette nouvelle l'éveilla tout à fait, et, mettant seulement un châle sur sa chemise de nuit, ses cheveux croulant librement sur ses épaules, elle le suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Treize. Le colonel était allongé dans son lit, brûlant de fièvre, s'agitant dans son délire…

Lady Une prit la direction des opérations :

« Appelez le médecin et, en attendant, amenez-moi un bassin d'eau tiède, un linge, et un thermomètre… »

Pendant que le serviteur, diligent, faisait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, elle sécha d'un linge le visage trempé de sueur de Treize, et, approchant doucement sa main de son front, elle lui caressa les cheveux avec une audace qui la stupéfia elle-même. Ses cheveux châtain clair poissés de sueur bouclaient, et sa peau chaude l'alerta, sa fièvre montait très vite…

Quand le serviteur revint avec la bassine d'eau et le thermomètre, elle prit sa température en plaçant le thermomètre sous son aisselle, et ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant qu'il avait presque 40 c. Doucement, elle trempa le tissu dans l'eau et lui bassina doucement le front dans l'espoir de faire tomber sa fièvre…

Elle avait remarqué plus tôt qu'il avait l'air différent, ses yeux brillants auraient dû l'alerter, mais culpabiliser ne servirait à rien, elle devait s'occuper de lui en attendant que le médecin arrive.

Elle trempa de nouveau le linge dans l'eau, et bassina cette fois son visage, puis son cou et la partie du torse apparente. Faire cela lui procurait de drôles de sensations, mais elle se maîtrisa et fit cela jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin, qui finit par arriver quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Il demanda :

« Comment cela a-t-il début ? »

Lady Une répondit :

« Je l'ignore, on m'a réveillée il y a peu de temps, mais j'avais remarqué dans la journée qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude…il avait 40, et je l'ai bassiné à l'eau tiède en attendant que vous arriviez… »

Le médecin dit alors :

« Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'instant…je vais l'examiner… »

Lady Une sortit de la pièce, attendant le diagnostic. Que pouvait-il bien avoir ? Lui qui avait toujours eu une santé robuste – elle ne l'avait que rarement vu malade depuis toutes les années qu'elle travaillait avec lui – était faible comme un petit garçon…elle repensa aux sensations troubles qu'elle avait ressenti en lui caressant les cheveux et en passant sur son torse le tissu, et se morigéna : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout cela…

Le médecin finit par sortir et dit :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a, mais il semble qu'il ait une infection…je lui ai fait un prélèvement de sang, nous en saurons plus demain…pour l'instant, donnez-lui de l'aspirine toutes les six heures, il faut absolument faire baisser la fièvre, et je reviendrai demain dès que j'aurai les résultats des analyses… »

Lady Une acquiesça, et le remercia avant de retourner au chevet de Treize et de lui faire avaler un premier verre d'aspirine. Il semblait un peu moins agité, mais son apathie l'inquiétait encore plus…il suait encore beaucoup, et elle essuya doucement la sueur avant de continuer à bassiner son front. Le médecin ne l'avait pas dit, mais elle avait clairement senti que sa vie était en danger, et elle ferait son possible pour le sauver…

Malgré toute sa résistance, elle s'endormit, sa main dans la sienne…

Le jour qui filtrait à travers les rideaux l'éveilla, et elle eut tout de suite le réflexe de mettre la main sur le front de Treize, qui sommeillait toujours…il était encore brûlant, mais un peu moins, ce qui était encourageant. Elle prit rapidement sa température axillaire et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus que 39 c, petite baisse mais qui la rassura quelque peu.

Il reposait plus calmement, mais il n'en était pas tiré d'affaire pour autant, impression que confirma le médecin quand, dans la matinée, il ramena les examens :

« On a trouvé des traces de mercure mélangé d'avec d'autres produits indéterminés, manifestement on a tenté de l'empoisonner…je vais lui donner un anti-inflammatoire en IV, ainsi qu'un diurétique et l'hydrater au maximum, il faut aider ses reins et son foie à éliminer les produits toxiques, mais le reste est entre ses mains…s'il passe les prochaines 48 h sans anicroche, il sera sauvé. »

Lady Une acquiesça et demanda :

« Quelles sont ses chances de survie ? »

Le médecin dit alors :

« Si ses reins et son foie ne se bloquent pas, il survivra, mais il reste encore beaucoup de chances que le poison ne s'évacue pas et le tue… »

Son ton s'adoucit et il ajouta :

« Je sais qu'il a besoin de vous, mais vous devez aussi songer à vous reposer, vous sortez de convalescence et il n'est guère prudent de… »

Malgré sa fatigue, les yeux de Lady Une étincelèrent et elle lui dit durement :

« Si j'ai besoin de conseils, je m'adresserai à vous docteur, en attendant je le soignerai moi-même… »

Elle manqua ajouter qu'elle lui devait bien ça, mais elle se tut soigneusement, elle n'avait pas envie de se justifier.

Le médecin ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur car il lui dit :

« Restez près de lui, il aura besoin de vous pour lutter… »

Car il n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien compris quels étaient les sentiments qui les unissaient, même si Treize n'en avait jamais fait état devant lui. Il savait que le fait de savoir Lady Une près de lui, malgré le fait qu'il soit inconscient, ferait plus pour sauver Treize que n'importe quel remède.

Le médecin, après avoir posé deux perfusions et fait une première injection d'anti-inflammatoires, se retira, disant qu'il repasserait plus tard pour voir comment évoluait l'état du malade. Lady Une resta seule auprès de Treize inconscient, qu'elle ne quitta que le temps de s'habiller et de faire un brin de toilette. Laissant pour une fois ses cheveux libres, elle retourna près de lui…

Que deviendrait-elle s'il mourait ? Les gens de la Fondation n'hésiteraient pas à la faire disparaître elle aussi, et elle se disait que finalement cela ne serait pas plus mal, même si elle ne leur laisserait pas sa vie sans combattre. En effet, il ne lui resterait rien s'il venait à mourir, que ses souvenirs, que ces années où elle avait vécu près de lui, partageant ses moindres pensées, les moindres victoires et défaites de sa vie. Elle s'était consacrée beaucoup plus à lui qu'à la Fondation, tuant même pour lui, et jamais elle n'avait eu aucun regret, comme elle n'en aurait aucun si elle se trouvait dans l'obligation de venger sa mort en tuant de sa propre main le duc Dermail…

Pourtant, si elle était partie dans l'espace, c'était pour lui conquérir un nouvel empire, vu qu'il refusait de diriger la Terre, et elle avait fait alors jaillir des tréfonds d'elle-même sa douceur, sa diplomatie, au risque de sa santé mentale. Mais le combat n'était pas encore fini, et ce qui allait venir scellerait le destin de la Terre. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle resterait près de lui…

Avec nostalgie, elle se rappela du premier jour où elle l'avait vu, elle sortait juste de l'école militaire, jeune officier de dix-sept ans, première de sa promotion, recommandée par ses professeurs, et lui était un officier haut gradé prometteur de vingt-deux ans. Contrairement à Lucrezia Noin et Zechs Merquise, elle ne l'avait pas eu comme instructeur, mais lui s'était renseigné sur elle et l'avait choisie comme aide de camp à sa sortie de l'école. Auprès de lui, elle avait appris énormément, et était devenue ce qu'elle était maintenant, la Lady Une dure, sans aucun état d'âme, n'hésitant pas à tuer pour arriver à ses fins. _« Tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à ses fins, _disait-il souvent, _mais ce qui est beau dans le combat c'est le fait même de se battre… ». _Elle avait toujours partagé cette opinion avec lui, comme de nombreuses idées…

Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait fait pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher sa conscience de lui faire un procès pour toutes ses mauvaises actions, et elle savait que cela durerait jusqu'à sa mort…

Mais tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance à présent, l'important était qu'il survive. Les yeux secs, elle prit sa main et dit :

« Je ne sais si vous m'entendez, mais vous devez survivre, m'entendez-vous ? La Terre a besoin de vous, et moi aussi… »

Les heures passèrent, désespérantes de lenteur mais, quand le médecin revint, il constata que son pouls avait quelque peu remonté, et que la fièvre avait encore baissé, manifestement Treize était sur le chemin de la guérison mais rien n'était encore gagné, ainsi que le dit le médecin qui ajouta qu'il envisagerait une dialyse si son état se dégradait dans les vingt-quatre prochaines heures. Il vérifia les produits en perfusion, leur dosage, demanda à un serviteur de changer les draps et se retira pour la nuit, en recommandant encore à Lady Une de se reposer, mais elle ne pouvait dormir en sachant Treize ainsi. Il reposait paisiblement, mais, parfois, des bribes de mots indistincts sortaient de ses lèvres. Elle refusa de quitter son chevet, bassinant toujours de temps en temps son front avec de l'eau tiède et tenant sa main. Au milieu de la nuit, elle se sentit prise par le découragement, sans doute dû à la fatigue. Des larmes lui vinrent alors aux yeux, et elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'était éprise d'un homme marié et père de famille qui de plus était un noble, et elle ne fut pas loin de voir là un signe du destin condamnant son amour à sens unique. Elle serra sa main et décida de lui dire la vérité, qu'il l'entende ou pas…

« Vous êtes la personne la plus importante pour moi, depuis le premier jour…je…je vous aime, de toute mon âme, de toute mes forces… »

L'aveu lui demanda beaucoup de force, et elle se sentit vidée de toute énergie, mais elle résista, elle le devait pour lui…

Soudain, juste après qu'elle ait parlé, il bougea légèrement sa main, et elle tressaillit, se demandant si elle avait rêvé, mais non, il bougea légèrement la tête. Elle devina qu'il venait sans doute de réagir à ce qu'elle avait dit, et serra sa main encore plus, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas dans son épreuve, même si son aveu devait lui coûter son amitié il fallait qu'il vive !

Pourtant, malgré toute sa volonté, elle s'endormit à l'aube, sa tête posée près de sa main, et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, allongée dans un fauteuil, une couverture sur elle. Le serviteur qui se tenait auprès du lit accourut et dit :

« Le docteur m'a donné l'ordre de vous mettre là et vous laisser dormir le plus possible… »

Elle repoussa la couverture et s'approcha du lit en demandant :

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Le serviteur répondit :

« Presque dix-huit heures, vous avez dormi longtemps… »

Se promettant de dire son fait au médecin, elle constata que la peau de Treize était plus fraîche, il semblait mieux…le serviteur dit alors :

« Le docteur a dit que Son Excellence était sauvé, et qu'il reprendrait conscience bientôt… »

Cette nouvelle la soulagea, même si elle fit revenir en elle les instincts de vengeance qu'elle avait laissé passer derrière sa priorité numéro un : se venger de la Fondation qui avait voulu assassiner l'homme qui l'avait servie avec courage et abnégation. Son regard noisette redevint semblable à celui de la Lady Une que Treize avait toujours connue et elle dit :

« Je vous vengerai, Excellence, comptez sur moi ! »

En attendant, tout ce qui lui serait servi serait testé, jusqu'au moindre verre d'eau, car elle ne doutait pas que les sbires de Romefeller, sachant Treize sauvé, n'hésiteraient pas à recommencer.

Le médecin arriva quelques heures plus tard et dit :

« Il a éliminé toutes les toxines, il est sauvé, il doit maintenant se reposer…laissez le serviteur veiller, et allez vous coucher, il vous réveillera s'il se passe quoi que ce soit… »

Cette fois, elle reconnut que ce conseil n'était pas exempt d'un certain bon sens et obtempéra après avoir pris une longue douche pour dénouer ses muscles tétanisés. Bien qu'elle eût dormi une bonne partie de la journée, elle sombra cependant immédiatement dans le sommeil, un léger sourire aux lèvres…

Le serviteur la réveilla vers trois heures du matin en disant :

« Son Excellence a repris conscience… »

Sans prendre garde à sa tenue, seulement vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, elle le précéda jusqu'à la chambre de Treize, courant presque.

En effet, Treize avait les yeux ouverts, mais elle ignorait s'il était réellement réveillé. Il était encore faible, et ne bougeait pas…Lady Une dit alors au serviteur :

« Allez vite chercher une tisane et quelque chose à manger pour Son Excellence, et faites-les tester, surtout ! »

Les yeux bleus de Treize étaient encore vitreux, et il était difficile de savoir s'il avait vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Pourtant, avec effort, il souleva sa main et la posa sur celle de Lady Une, qui rosit à son contact. Que voulait-il dire par ce geste ? Cependant, elle lui dit :

« Vous êtes sauvé, Votre Excellence, mais il semblerait que quelqu'un ait essayé de vous empoisonner… »

Quand le serviteur apporta la tisane et un bol de potage, Lady Une les goûta elle-même avant d'aider Treize, lentement, à les avaler. L'effort l'épuisa, et il se rendormit, cette fois d'un sommeil paisible et égal. Lady Une resta un moment près de lui, puis prit un calepin pour noter quelques instructions à donner au serviteur personnel de Treize. Il était tard dans la nuit, mais son esprit était aiguisé, comme il l'avait toujours ét

Treize dormit profondément pendant deux jours, et elle le vit peu, supervisant sa convalescence de loin. Il parvint néanmoins, malgré sa faiblesse, à lui murmurer « Merci… », avant de se rendormir…

Elle mena son enquête de façon relativement efficace, mais les dossiers s'accumulaient sur son bureau, et elle dut travailler davantage, prenant même sur ses heures de repos sans qu'il le sache…il ressortit qu'un membre du personnel, grassement payé par le duc Dermail, avait glissé un poison dans la nourriture du colonel, et elle régla l'affaire elle-même en le livrant à la police, closant ainsi l'affaire…

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Treize, guéri à présent, allait se coucher quand il s'aperçut qu'à cette heure tardive il y avait encore de la lumière sous la porte de Lady Une. Il la soupçonnait de se surmener ces derniers temps, mais il l'avait peu vue, même s'il savait qu'elle l'avait veillé tout le temps qu'il était resté inconscient…il se souvenait aussi qu'elle lui avait parlé mais ne se souvenait pas de tout, comme lorsqu'on s'éveille après un cauchemar.

Il frappa doucement à la porte, et, d'un coup inquiet vu qu'elle ne répondait pas, il entra. Sous la lumière de sa lampe, assise à son bureau elle était endormie, sa tête posée sur ses deux bras, ses lunettes posées à côté d'elle. Abandonnée dans le sommeil, elle avait l'air si belle, si douce, qu'il en eut le souffle coupé et resta un moment là, à la regarder dormir. Il refusait de la laisser ainsi, il tenait trop à elle pour cela et, doucement, il la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le lit. Mais, aussi doucement qu'il fît, elle ouvrit les yeux et refusa de croire ce qu'elle voyait. Ne sachant vraiment que dire ou que faire, elle resta là et il ne bougea pas, la tenant toujours dans ses bras.

Il plongea son regard bleu dans le sien, et dit :

« Ce n'est pas prudent, vous devriez vous reposer davantage, n'oubliez pas que vous avez été blessée il y a seulement un mois… »

Il savait qu'il aurait dû la poser sur son lit et sortir, mais il ne pouvait se défendre de l'effet que faisait sur lui le corps de Lady Une à travers l'étoffe fine de sa chemise de nuit. Lui qui était un homme raisonnable se laissait cependant peu guider par autre chose que sa raison, et il s'avança vers le lit, où il la déposa en disant :

« Reposez-vous à présent, vous en avez assez fait… »

Lady Une, tétanisée, incapable de bouger, ne disait pas un mot, et il put voir son regard noisette trembler. Le craignait-elle à ce point ? Il l'avait toujours connue forte, sans états d'âme, ne laissait jamais transparaître une émotion devant lui, sauf une fois peut-être, mais là il lui suffisait de regarder ses yeux pour y voir beaucoup d'émotions…elle paraissait là si fragile, si féminine qu'elle réveilla en lui les sentiments qu'il croyait enfouis et qu'il voulut la protéger de tout mal, elle avait assez donné d'elle-même pour lui, il était temps que cela s'arrête. Elle était la seule personne qui sache le comprendre, en dehors de Milliardo Peacecraft, mais il avait compris si tard qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Pourtant, comment se défendre de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle ? Pour une fois guidé par son instinct et ses sentiments, il mit ses deux bras de chaque côté d'elle et l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis il se fit plus insistant…

Lady Une, d'abord incrédule, sentit tout son corps parcouru de frissons et d'ondes de chaleur. Laissant sa raison parler dans le vide, elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Treize et répondit à son baiser.

Ce baiser s'éternisa, allumant en eux un brasier inextinguible qu'ils ne purent bientôt plus contrôler, et ils devinrent étrangers à tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Pourtant, Treize, encore conscient de ce qui allait arriver s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, fit trêve à son propre désir et, se relevant, dit :

« Je vais te laisser dormir…ça vaut mieux…pour nous deux…»

Haletante, son bas-ventre douloureux, elle le retint par le bras en secouant la tête, incapable de parler. A cet instant, elle maîtrisait à peine le brasier qu'il avait allumé en elle, et il oublia alors tout ce qui n'était pas elle, y compris sa famille, son épouse – même si ce n'était qu'un mariage de convenance –, ses enfants... Elle était celle qui était faite pour lui de toute éternité, et il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant, en passant sa main sur son beau corps d'albâtre. Que de beautés cachées sous son raide uniforme et ses cheveux tirés !

Il continua ses caresses sous la chemise de nuit, et la lui enleva alors qu'il s'enhardissait encore, s'approchant de sa féminité. Elle émit un petit cri, et le griffa, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Doucement, elle ouvrit sa chemise, et caressa son torse puissant et musclé, ce qui le rendit à moitié fou, puis descendit un peu plus bas…

Il leur était maintenant impossible de faire demi-tour, cela ne pouvait se terminer que d'une seule façon. Ils ne pensaient plus au monde extérieur, seule comptait uniquement leur attirance mutuelle…

Treize était un amant expérimenté, et Lady Une beaucoup moins, mais elle déploya tout ce qu'elle savait faire pour le contenter. Elle émit un petit cri quand il mordilla la pointe de ses seins, ce qui affola encore plus ses sens…

Il se releva sur un coude et la contempla, alanguie sur le lit, ses cheveux en désordre répandus de chaque côté de sa tête, ses lèvres gonflées de tant de baisers, et il recommença ses caresses jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui chuchote dans un souffle en se cambrant vers lui :

« Viens… »

Il resta un moment à la regarder, et lui demanda :

« Le veux-tu vraiment ? »

Ses yeux étaient noyés de désir, et elle hocha seulement la tête, prête à le recevoir en elle…elle le voulait de toutes ses forces, tellement qu'elle en avait mal.

Alors il se fondit en elle, et ressentit une sensation tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Cependant, il resta immobile un instant et commença à bouger ensuite doucement, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende les armes au sommet de son plaisir et gémisse son nom…

Haletants, épuisés, ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant progressivement pied avec la réalité. Treize, la tête sur sa poitrine, dit :

« Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Caressant ses cheveux qui bouclaient, elle répondit :

« Non, en effet, mais parfois nous ne sommes pas maîtres de notre propre destin, c'est étrange… »

Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer, comme si leurs corps étaient soudés l'un à l'autre, et ils savaient tous deux que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil à présent entre eux…

Treize céda alors, s'allongeant à côté d'elle, et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens en disant :

« Dors à présent, tu n'as que trop veillé pour moi et sur moi… »

Cette phrase avait un double sens : désormais il l'empêcherait de se mettre en danger pour lui et l'encouragerait à vivre pour elle-même, elle le méritait.

Alors qu'elle s'endormait près de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, Treize se dit que curieusement il n'avait aucun regret, que cette nuit avait ouvert pour lui la porte sur la vérité de ses sentiments et sur les siens. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné que sous ses dehors sévères elle cachait tant de passion…elle s'était donnée à lui corps et âme, sans regret aucun, ce qui correspondait bien à son caractère entier, mais avec également les émotions qu'elle ne lui montrait jamais. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, cet aspect d'elle le séduisait infiniment, plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire…il l'avait toujours sue dévouée à sa prso

Comment expliquer cette plénitude qu'il ressentait ? Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, et le regarda, ne disant rien, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, la lumière nouvelle de son regard parlait pour elle…c'était comme une révélation à l'issue de ce moment d'égarement, pour tous les deux, comme s'ils avaient enfin trouvé quelque chose qu'ils cherchaient depuis longtemps…

**FIN**


End file.
